The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Generally, the shape and dimension of a baby bottle is cylindrical and smooth. This configuration can make it difficult for a baby to grasp, especially when the bottle has fluid therein. The bottle must be held by a parent or otherwise obliquely supported with a towel or similar item. There are devices that allow a baby or the caregiver to grasp the baby bottle more easily during feeding.
Often, the parent depends on a third party to feed the baby. The parent must often provide specific instructions for the contents and recipient of the baby bottle. For example, the caregiver must know what time breast milk or formula was expressed or mixed, the name of the infant or child to whom the bottle belongs, at what time the infant or child is to be fed, and the expiration time of the milk. This is often resolved with peelable labels directly on the baby bottle.
Other proposals have involved baby bottle systems for labeling and gripping of baby bottles. The problem with these baby bottle systems is that they do not enable both labeling and efficient gripping of the bottle at the same time. Even though the above cited meet some of the needs of the market, a baby bottle-adaptable reusable label that is adapted to be used with a baby bottle to snugly encapsulate a portion of the baby bottle to help identify the contents and provide information and instructions associated with the contents of the baby bottle, and provide notches to help grip the bottle, is still desired.